


To Stop the Pain

by decandyvan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Mild Gore, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decandyvan/pseuds/decandyvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finds her moirail in a rage, but his anger sets off an explosion in the lab, causing Eridan to be mortally wounded.  Can Vriska bring her moirail to rest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stop the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that was inspired by some more role plays. My Vriska has an Eridan as a moirail, and we're moirails in real life, so I had a lot of fun doing this one.

Vriska’s eyes flew open as her body screamed at her in pain. Rolling onto her side, she let out a groan, wondering why it was so hot when she looked up to see flames and shrapnel surrounding her. Everything came flooding back to her as Vriska cried out in pain, remembering the explosion that ripped through the lab.

Eridan had been upset by something or someone, Vriska wasn’t sure what, but he had been raging in one of the labs, using his wand on the machinery, causing it to malfunction. Being the moirail that she was, Vriska decided to investigate, finding the room ready to blow from the messed up machines. Running up to her moirail, she grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him to face her.

“Eridan, I don’t know what’s wrong, or what happened, 8ut you’ve gotta stop! Everything is okay!” Vriska cried as smaller pops and hisses started up around them.

Eridan merely looked at her, hurt clear in his golden eyes. Cupping his face gently, Vriska stared into his eyes, worry plain on her face.

“Eridan, we have to go n-“

Suddenly a loud hiss sounded through the air, followed by a deafening explosion that rocked the lab, flinging her and Eridan across the room. The blow must have knocked Vriska out, but luckily she had come to quickly.

Getting to her feet, she looked around for Eridan, the flames and the heat consuming the space around her. Starting to get frantic, she soon came upon her moirail, horrified by the state he was in.

A large piece of shrapnel was stuck in his back, the point barely sticking through the front of his chest. 

“Oh f8ck, Eridan,” she gasped.

He looked up at her, a weak smile on his face, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Vriska could see the apology on his face and kneeled down next to him.

“Don’t apologize Eridan, I’m going to make it all 8etter,” she choked, realizing there was no possible way to save her moirail. The purple blood was spilling out every where, pooling up around her feet.

Drawing her Fluorite Octet from her sylladex, Vriska made a roll, summoning a guillotine that formed around Eridan’s neck.

“I’m going to make it all 8etter…”

Shing.


End file.
